


Armed

by Willowanderer



Series: Gratuitous Reincarnation fics [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His arm had fallen asleep again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armed

His arm had fallen asleep again. He didn't know how it kept doing that, since it wasn't as though he leaned on it. He massaged it until the feeling came back, and looked down at his work.

 

It was good, he could tell it was good, but it was dull. A dull design, done in a dull box, in a dull box of a building. He rose up on his stool to stretch and see out the window, a dim square of sky. Maybe he could take the time to walk down to it and water the plants. He'd only been allowed to bring them in if he left them at the window for everyone to enjoy. Just as well, there's no way they would have gotten enough light at his station.

 

He'd been passed over for promotion a half dozen times. He was sure he could be a supervisor- better than the asshole he had, anyway. Who had been an asshole when he was a coworker, and wasn't any better now. He supposed he was too brown, though he liked to think it was he was too good an architect to reduce to riding babysitter on others. Sometimes he wished he'd gone into some other career, one that would have him outside. He kept rubbing his arm as he stared out the window, and the flight of pigeons outside the building. There it was again; the feeling he was waiting for something. Sirens wailed somewhere in the city and he leaned against the windowsill, searching for... what? He finally had feeling back in his arm and he turned to go back to his desk, only to be interrupted by a junior associate who wanted his help- his help, not the actual supervisor, who was too busy kissing ass to actually do his job, these days. Sometimes he considered going back to school, becoming a teacher, and half made up his mind to do it; but he wasn’t sure if he could deal with that much childish incompetence on a regular basis.


End file.
